


红蓝ABO-Burned

by LIsy929



Category: Dick Figures
Genre: ABO, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIsy929/pseuds/LIsy929
Summary: 设定：ABO世界观CP：Alpha红×Beta蓝预警:被动发情，理智丧失，暴力接触，疼痛。PWP，无逻辑无还原性，字面上的很疼，大写的ooc……雷慎入。





	红蓝ABO-Burned

————————————————

Blue一路被Red扯上阶梯，他们火急火燎的脚步在空旷的楼道里撞出巨大的回音。终于站在家门口的时候Blue踉踉跄跄，差点儿没因为Red压在自己耳畔的粗重呼吸而弄掉了钥匙——还好没有，不然他去捡的时候Red绝对会把他就这么按在门口直接上了。

像是一滴浓墨进了一玻璃杯的清水，浓郁的Alpha信息素气味在他俩进门的瞬间填充了整间屋子。没人去开灯，Blue在推搡中只来得及用脚带上房门，下一秒钟他就被Red按在了离门口最近的一面墙上用力地吻住。

Red的动作一如既往的急躁粗暴，他本可以极富技巧的吻在这一刻只剩下了直截了当的侵略意味。Blue没办法喘气，对方身上的Alpha信息素浓郁到粘稠，气息带着渴求如同骇浪一般挟裹住他——简直呛人啊艹，Blue这么认为着，这气味就像酒一样的辛辣和热烈，却有着令人疯狂和迷醉的热度。烈酒，没错。能够醉倒任何Omega甚至Beta的烈酒。

Red的手伸到Blue脑后按着他，用力地把他钉在自己嘴上，几乎把他们揉成了不分彼此的一团。Blue放弃了想要带着Red移回卧室的企图，对方的力气简直是想把他碾碎在这面墙上。Red的另一只手开始往下摸索，动作急切到有些颤抖，他以一种近乎于狂暴的方式撕扯开他们的衬衣扣子和皮带。带着火一样热度的手指摸进裤里，Blue瑟缩了一下，就算接下来会发生的事在之前发生过不知多少次，他还是压不下自己内心一瞬间被点燃的那点恐惧，不过他能做的也只有努力扶住墙稳住自己而已。

Red的嘴终于放开了Blue，舌尖一路向下钻进了他的颈间，然后用带着微痛的力度噬咬。“等等等等，别咬破！”Blue在无法抑制的喘息间急促地提醒已经烧红了眼的Alpha，“我知道你不清醒！但，别试着标记我啊Red！我不是Omega……”

Blue是个Beta，却是个不得不在自己Alpha室友发情的时候帮他解决的苦逼Beta。以前Blue曾有过被这个老是失控的Alpha强标的经历，虽然那用来昭示Alpha对Omega占有权的玩意儿对Beta来说毛用都没有，但那却导致他在之后很长一段时间没办法摆脱掉残留的Alpha气味和其他Beta的耻笑。

Red终是无法控制地咬破了Blue颈部的皮下血管，几颗血珠被他舔进嘴里，因为没能尝到Omega的甜味而不满地低声咆哮。Blue在疼得吸气的同时懊恼地呻吟。Red比他平时还要不听话得多——他是被诱导发情的，上帝，他们在酒吧撞见的那个突然发情的Omega简直是极品，那气味甜腻得Blue那样的Beta都几乎把持不住。小小的酒吧内顷刻间人群炸开，他当机立断扯住自己的室友往家里逃——即使那之后他只能自个儿面对一只被情欲灼烧得狂暴的Alpha。去他的，他做这些一点儿都没通过脑子。反正，他也不是第一次面对了。

Red绝不是那种能够进行良好自制的Alpha，这次的发情比以往来得汹涌太多，这让他比任何时候都欲求不满得像个野兽。Blue吃惊于他动作的激烈程度，不仅仅是能让他破皮流血的啃咬，他在自己身上的抚弄简直就是抓挠，全然没有以往那种对完美快感的追求，他甚至没有一句能清楚说出来的下流情话——Blue开始担心Red如果没办法好好释放会不会就那么憋到疯掉，虽然他平时已经够疯癫的了。

Blue稍微愣了一会儿神的功夫，一条腿已经被Red推折到了腹侧按住，他的所有裤子早已塌下去成了一团，软趴趴堆落在另一只脚旁。Blue咬紧下巴，忍耐着胯部韧带被拉伸的扯痛和两根手指侵入后穴的强烈不适，他的家伙在胯间有些颤颤巍巍，它没办法达到最硬的状态，因为来自狂暴状态的Red带来的所有刺激都会给Blue剧烈的疼痛。

体内手指的力道重得可以说是开凿，没有经过及时修剪的指甲不时擦过软肉，Blue在身体的非条件反射下禁不住畏缩，又努力让自己放松敞开以让自己不至于被弄得太伤。突然那双手指以一种极快的速度抽了出去，愕然间，Blue还没反应过来“怎么这么快就结束”这件事的时候，一个热硬的物件抵上了他的后穴。一贯而入。

“Red……RedRedRed等等等等别那么急啊啊啊啊啊——”

Blue在语无伦次中痛叫出声，有那么几秒钟他的大脑似乎咔咔壳壳停止了运转，思维空白中他没有视觉没有听觉，甚至没有了触觉。他在眩晕中回复感知时，先感觉到的是模糊失焦的视线和脸上划过的凉意，艹，自己又不争气的没忍住泪。

身下的痛感是慢慢回复过来的，它带着一种尖锐的挤压与摩擦的感觉——那非常不舒服，作为Beta的Blue没有Omega那种能够短时间内分泌大量润滑物质的生理基础，虽说以往的经验中这能够用足够的前戏来弥补，然而这回Blue实在是低估了Omega能对Alpha唤起兽性本能造成的影响。Red也在颤抖，Blue相信这种程度的艰涩对他俩来说一样疼痛，但对方只稍停了两次粗喘的时间接着就不管不顾开始移动。

可以忍可以忍可以忍……Blue咬着嘴唇颤抖着催眠着自己，他不敢乱动，经验使然他很清楚任何类似的挣扎都只会让对方把自己箍的更紧捅得更深。Red那就算在Alpha里也算非常惊人的尺寸对于一个Beta来说还是太勉强了，即使是已经习惯了接受的Beta。不仅仅是被强行撑开的撕裂感，那暴躁的顶撞几乎撼动到了Blue的内脏，让他有了一种晕车一样的反胃感。

……我了个大艹这真的忍得了受得了吗。Blue仰着头窒息了半天发不出声，他不知道该瞪着天花板还是闭上眼睛等死，那一次次的剧烈刺激下他的意识已经出现了跳闪一样的状况，几乎让他翻起白眼。这家伙的理智已经坏掉了……而他在做的一切是想让自己陪着他坏掉啊。Blue神志不清地想。

Blue用力地抽吸着空气，他咬不住嘴唇，没办法去管自己嘴边漏出来的是口水还是舌头。虽然是Beta，空气里弥漫的荷尔蒙分子也多少起到了一点安抚的作用，现在的境地下他只能用这种大喘气的方法让自己稍微好过并清醒一些。他的背被推按在墙上摩擦着，从被他俩捂热的墙面稍稍移到了微凉一些的地方，带来沙沙的麻痒感。

Blue完全没有了力气，四肢百骸都因为持续的疼痛而混沌地发麻，他还能在这里靠着完全是在他身上耕耘的Red还在架着他的腿、掐着他的腰的功劳。Red兴许是恢复了些许理智，或许没有，他慢慢找到了些稍微温柔点儿的节奏；但也仅仅是稍微，他的频率依然惊人，每次撞进抽出都带得双方猛烈地疼痛着。

似乎过了很久。Blue终于发现自己似乎习惯了点儿——或者说他的神经已经在狂暴中确确实实被磨坏了——有淡淡的慵懒感在火烧一样的摩擦中升腾起来。啊，终于有点湿了，不然真的太要命了……他带着些欣慰和侥幸意味这么想着，软软的任由自己随着频率晃动。

Red也撑不住了，似乎。天翻地覆的瞬间失重感中他带着他俩从墙上摔到地板上，Blue又被磕得一脸生无可恋。地板太硬太凉太不舒服，然而他也只能受着。快了快了……再忍忍，Red的戳刺变得混乱的时候他倍感希望，很快他感到了灌入身体内部的粘稠热度。

Alpha的身寸米青时间挺长，那一分钟左右的时间内Blue让自己的意识掉线了一会儿。他终被酸胀感唤醒的时候发现Red也精疲力竭昏迷在他身上，和他一样浑身浸透汗水，浓烈的信息素丝毫未减。Blue费了很大劲才把自己从对方身上拔下来并从他身下爬出去，踉跄着起身的时候他瑟缩着不得不抠住墙皮稳住身形。后穴在粘稠着疼痛，脖颈在火辣着疼痛，身前后背青紫着疼痛，连胯下的血管都还在蹦跳着疼痛——该死的，这次释放完全是单方面的，Blue的老二从头至尾没能得到照顾，他现在却完全没更多的力气去给自己一个手活了。他现在唯一想做的只有把自己充斥着酸痛的身体搬到卫生间然后把自己体内的东西清除干净，那足以让十个Omega怀上双胞胎的量绝对会让他在接下来几天腹痛不已……

一切都那么该死。Blue用手指清理着自己内部的时候狠狠地想着，他身上残留的浓烈气味让他起码半个月内都没脸出门了。

该死的发情Omega，该死的发情Alpha。苦逼的永远是Beta。

—FIN—


End file.
